


planet earth turns slowly

by Princess_andromeda



Series: soulmates never die [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: "To him the whole concept of soulmates was stupid."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koneko_nii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_nii/gifts).



> While I was writing this, I was listening to Owl cities' "Fireflies", therefore, the title. I'm not sure if I committed a mistake on ages, but I hope it doesn't affect the story too much or that it isn't too noticeable. Also, I'm not sure if I'm late, if I am, I'm sorry, I woke up to that mail and posted this as fast as I could.
> 
> To koneko_nii: I hope you like this! It was short, but made with lots of Makoharu love~!

Birthdays were such a hassle. Really. He didn't really mind having all the mackerel he wanted for a day or receiving hugs from his friends and congratulations from his parents. But being the introverted he was, a birthday was simply overrated.

Even if that was his 18th, the one where he was supposed to receive his soulmate-mark.

Soulmate-marks present differently for each person, it could be the first words they had said to each other (or had yet to be said), it could be a little note that said things like eye color, hair color, name…

 _Or_ , it could be a small tattoo that, supposedly, represented their soulmates. It could be anything, from something their soulmate once saw in their middle-school physics book to something they saw on an everyday basis.

So, on June 30th, Haru wakes up and after realization weights down on him, he gives a long, tired sigh, and decides to lay a little more on his back, still not ready for facing whatever was to be said about him.

When he feels a slight prickling sensation on his skin, he knows he's been deprived of water too long and gets up, more than ready to fix that. He walks up to the bathroom, and after the tub was full enough for him, he strips off his clothes —only keeping his trademark swimming jammers— and submerges himself until the water covers up until halfway his neck.

He lets himself be dragged onto the liquid coolness, feeling as the small droplets made into a whole healed him and let him stop thinking of stupid people he was sure he didn't want to meet with right now. To him the whole concept of soulmates was stupid. So what? They just meet and fall in love? What if there were people with no soulmate? Or if they got separated? He had heard many stories about couples getting divorced because they felt like they really weren't made for each other.

He heard the front door sliding, and he knew that any second now Makoto could come barging in, calling him ‘Haru-chan’ (he was pretty sure that “mistake” was very on purpose now) and saying he needed to get out of the tub, changed into his uniform and on his way to school. So he closed his eyes and let the water cover him up all the way till his nose, and as he predicted, five seconds later Makoto was opening the bathroom door opened and soft footsteps warned him of the approaching male. And the moment he opened his eyes, a small object wrapped in gift paper was blocking his view.

“Happy birthday, Haru-chan~.” He sat in the bathtub, staring at the small gift with something akin to awe shining on his sea-colored irises. With doubting hands he took it, hoping it was nothing that could get damaged by being wet, he stared questioningly at his childhood friend, and when Makoto nodded, he tore a small part of the wrapping paper. After a little, he could see the edge of a can. And after a little more tearing, he could see the word “mackerel” in a small corner. He lets out a small chuckle, uncharacteristic of him, and the mere sight of a full-on happy Haru made his brunette friend feel like it was a ‘mission accomplished’. “I'm glad you enjoy my humor.” He says while crouching to Haru’s before staind a little taller and offering his hand to his best friend a helping hand out of the tub. “Let's get ready, Haru, if we don't we'll be late.”

“Coming,” is the reluctant reply he gets. Haruka accepts Makoto’s helping hand and tried to enjoy the last droplets of water dripping down his body, as it is the last he will see until the swimming club. He feels confused when Makoto stopped pulling him, when he glances up, greem eyes tare in awe at his bicept. “Is something the matter?”

Makoto shakes his head, dismissing whatever thoughts could be running. “Nothing, it's just, you got your soulmate-mark.” He pointed out at the small tattoo that was in his left bicept. “What is it?” He asked curiously, as he couldn't quite make out the forms.

Haru then glanced at his own arm, and saw a black-and-white ink drawing. If he could guess, he would saw “it's probably a whale,” and Makoto believes him.

“What do you think it means?” Haru shrugs.

“I guess I'll just know it when the time comes.”

And so they walk to the kitchen, speculations about soulmates left behind.

* * *

It is only in the competition, after seeing Makoto’s determination to beating him, at he realizes it wasn't just a whale, but rather a killer whale, and he speculated that maybe, it could be a small allusion to his best friend. But he keeps this information to himself, just to digest in solitude.

He decides to go to Tokyo with Makoto,and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was his soulmate, but rather he associated it with the feeling of calmness that could only be achieved after years spending time together, guessing each other's thoughts, reading into it.

Maybe soulmates are not so stupid now. They have some sense.

* * *

 Finally November 7th rolls around, the first thing he hears in their shared dorm is Makoto falling out of his bed. He had a bedhead, reading glasses on —as he slept whilst reading a book—, pajamas and the most shocked expression Haru had ever seen on him. He turns to the raven-haired boy who still was sleepy and shows him a small tatto on his wrist with the shape of a dolphin. Haruka stared at it and nodded.

“Took your biological clock long enough.” He rolled around and patted the matress, inviting his soulmate to cuddle with him.


End file.
